A World Gone Astray
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The gang are now in the eleventh grade and getting closer to adult hood. However they are not prepared of the twists and turns come their way. Can they survive whats coming their way? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World. Yes I said We at the beginning as this is a co written story. My Co writer is **LabRatsWhore**

* * *

It has been crazy the past two years for the gang. They are now in the eleven grade. Last summer had its up and downs. Mostly downs. Topanga could not take being the head lawyer for the firm she worked for that sent her and the family to England. They kept on giving her a ton of paperwork and did not let her take on any cases that was promised to her. So they left before Riley became a Sophomore.

Luckily for Cory he got his teaching job back and Topanga not only got her little shop back but had decided to open her own law firm. As for Auggie he felt sad that his girlfriend Ava broke it off. Even though his was seven now and Ava eight he felt he lost the love of his life. He was glad that Doy was still around. Towards the end of summer Auggie was happy again as he was back with Ava.

However Riley was sad as Lucas and her broke up as the long distance relationship would not work out. They tried to get back together but it did not last long. It only lasted until the middle of summer break when they would return as juniors. Farkle did not have it easy either when Isadora and him broke up that summer the Matthews went to England. Farkle was no longer doing it for her. She wanted someone like Lucas.

Maya and Josh went on a few dates but the love Maya felt for him was just a crush and nothing more. Josh ended moving back home. The two where not really heartbroken about it. As they both knew their love for each other would not last. The gang was once again single however that did not last very long. Love came back to most of them.

Maya and Zay became a thing and it fells like its going strong. They both understood each other more ways then one. Riley found love in Farkle. She could not believe her true love was right in font of her the whole time. They felt like this was right with each other, as Farkle was always there for her before Lucas showed up. As for Lucas, well he still is looking for that special someone. He wondered when he will find her.

That is what he was thinking in English class. Which was his first class of the day. He took a seat and was kinda bummed that non of his friends had the same class with him. He knew its part of life and whould see his friends throw out the day. As he happen to look up he seen this beautiful girl with long flowing brown hair He quickly got lost looking into her green eyes. There was something about this girl he did not even fell about Riley.

This girl was also wearing a hoody and pants as the other girls and guys that came in was wearing t-shirts and shorts. This for one was not odd as it was kinda chilly today. The girl just looked around and took a random seat. Even when she sat down she looked around the room. When She looked at him Lucas just smiled. The girl shyly smiled back. The girl then looked at the front of the classroom as she was starting to fell something that she had not felt in a long time.

During roll call Lucas found out her name and that was Breana Davenport. The last name sounded familiar but could not place where he heard the name before. After roll call the teacher gave out the first assignment of the day and that was to do a study sheet on the English text book they gotten. The English text book was more advance then any English text book he ever gotten. The study sheet looked simple enough. Just look up the stuff that was asked of him.

Luckily the teacher let the students team up. Lucas quickly made his move to Breana. As he got closer to her his heart was pounding fast. His mouth was getting dry. This never happened when he meet Riley for the first time, or any other girl for that matter.

"You want to work together?"

Breana looked up and smiled. She thought he was cute and very model like. Her mouth was also dry so she just nodded. The two both where thinking on how no one quickly picked them. Once Lucas sat down he smiled at her once again. That's when he notices the freckles on her face. He also thought he saw another mark on her forehead but could be wrong as it was covered up by Breana's hair.

"Breana right?"

"Yes and its Luke right?"

"Close its Lucas."

"Oh sorry about that."

"That's alright it very close."

The two of them started to laugh and one look from the teacher made them stop and got to work on the assignment. They decided to split the assignment of doing ten each. If they can't find it they would skip it and go back to it together once they where done with their ten. Every so often the two will steal looks form each other while the other one is not looking. Even when they did they had a feeling the other was looking at them.

This for one made Lucas happy that this girl might like him. He just hope that she is single as he did not want to be the odd man out. Just then he realized how his best friend Zay felt before he started dating Maya. If she was taken Lucas hoped he be ok with it. As there has to be a girl out there for him. As the class was getting close to the Breana was on her last question while Lucas had two more to go as he was finishing up writing.

Lucas was impressed on how well she is doing. It felt like he was sitting next to Farkle, as the younger boy always finished his work before the whole class did. The only difference was Fatkle would of been done in ten mutinies. As Lucas was on the last question Breana just smiled and watched the good looking boy.

When Lucas was done they decided Breana should write down what Lucas had as she had better handwriting then he did. As Lucas was writing his name next to Breana's name he saw her last name Davenport and again he thought he knew the name from somewhere. He decided it was just a last name and there was nothing to it. When the bell ranged the two got up and Lucas put the desk back where it went.

"Now that we have sometime to talk, I never seen you before, but again this school is big."

"I moved about two weeks ago. I'm normally from Seattle."

"Really I heard it rains allot over there."

"Oh it dose and sometimes misty or foggy. Also I'm so use to wearing these kinds of clothing ."

"I'm originally from Texas, so is my friend Zay. That reminds me you should meet my friends. They are real nice. Most of them anyway, but she means well. You will see. We all happen to have the same lunch period."

"I would like that being new and all. When is it."

"Let me check again" Lucas chuckled. He quickly looked at his paper and smiled. "Fifth period."

Breana looked at her notes and smiled. "Same."

"That's great maybe we have some more classes together or you might have some classes with my friends."

The teacher looked at them giving them that look. They then realized they where the only students in the classroom.

"Lets walk and talk to our next class. Mine is History with lets see…Mr. Matthews."

"That's great he is one of the best. He really gets his students. He teaches all grades. I have him too. Let me see when." Lucas quickly looked at his sheet and smiled. "Same time. Who knows maybe you will meet one of my friends."

"I would like that."

"Well let me show you the way."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as there is pleanty more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers Note:** Everything in this story still happened the way it did in the GMW universe. The only thing different is the year. The reason for this is because that's the only way it can match up with LabRatsWhore's character Breana in the Lab Rats timeline of her stories. Even if this story is not a full crossover. Thank you for your time enjoy the story.

* * *

As Lucas and Breana was walking to Mr. Matthew's history class, they both once again stole looks from each other until they where in the classroom. Lucas smiled seeing one of his friends that happened to be Farkle. Farkle was a little busy going over a book to notice Lucas came into the classroom until he got a tap on the shoulder. This made the younger boy jump.

"Oh, how is it going, Lucas?"

"I'm doing good so far. Farkle, I'd like you to meet Breana."

"Hi, how are you doing? Are you new, Breana?"

"Yeah, came all the way from Seattle. Farkle is an interesting name."

"Well I been told I'm an interesting person."

"You can say that again." Zay said as he was walking towards his friends.

"Zay, I'd like you to meet, Breana." Lucas said.

"She's from Seattle." Farkle said.

"I heard it rains a lot over there." Zay said.

"Rains over where?" Riley said all happy as she made her way to Lucas with Maya.

"Seattle." Zay said.

"So who's your friend, Huckleberry." Maya said.

"Huckleberry?" Breana questioned looking at Lucas.

"That's what she calls me sometimes. Among other things. This is Maya and Riley."

"Like Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, and Howdy Dudey" Maya smiled.

"I see." Breana said. "So you don't mind this?"

"Nah it does not get to me. Is that right, mam?" Lucas said as he mimes tipping a cowboy hat.

Maya just smiled at Lucas. As they continued to talk, Riley was the second person to notice Breana's scar on her forehead that was almost covered up by Breana's hair. Riley was debating to say something or just let it go. As the gang was talking some more Riley could not help but look at her scar.

"What happened to your head Breana?"

"What?" Breana questioned.

"The scar on your forehead. How did you get it?"

"Riles!" Maya said

"What is it, Peaches?"

"You just don't ask someone about a scar you see when you first meet someone." Maya said.

"Sorry that I asked you about your scar, Breana." Riley said.

"That's ok Riley you did not mean anything by it. To answer your question I got it from a car accident."

"Wow." Riley said.

"How did it happen?" Farkle asked. "That's if you want to tell us."

"Well my friend was driving as at the time she had her drivers license and I didn't. After all, she is a year older than myself. So anyways it was raining and we were just going to this restarant that was only five minutes away so I did not bother putting a seatbelt on. Next thing I know someone hit us. When I woke up the doctors said I was lucky to be alive as I went through the windshield. My friend was the one who called nine one one as she was ok."

"Man you are one tough girl." Maya said.

"Doctors say I may have brain damage. Hi! I'm Breana. What is all of your names?"

The gang looked at each other with concern.

"I'm just joking with you guys. I'm completely fine. I did not break anything in the accident I just ended with a non life threatening cuts."

Some more students came into the classroom and then one girl caught Breana's attention. The girl had long brown hair that was almost black. The girl then noticed Breana. The two girls smiled and the gang noticed this. Breana took a few steps to the girl and the girl did the same. They both embraced in a hug.

"What are you doing here bre?" the girl asked.

"Moved here about a week ago. I completely forgot you lived here." Breana said.

"Well I do."

"Oh where are my manners this is my cousin Andy but you already known her name." Breana said.

"Well Bre, they only know my given name not my nick name." Andy said.

Mr. Matthews soon came into the classroom with a smile on his face. Mostly because he just came from the washroom from holding in his bladder during his first class. He seen his students and let them talk for a little bit as class had not started yet. As he let his students talk he placed the history books onto the desks. Mr. Matthews soon seen Breana talking with his daughter and her friends. Even Amanda Reinhart.

This was little odd to him as Amanda dose not really talk to Riley and her friends last time he checked. Now since this new girl is here talking to them, Amanda has not left yet. He wondered if this new girl was like Zay and just happened to be friends with Amanda but did not attend the same school until now. He looked at the time and knew it was time to start class. He did a head count before closing the door.

"Hello class please take your seats so we can begin."

Mr. Matthews waited until everyone sat down. As they where taking their seats, Mr. Matthews wrote down the words "Summer 2015" He seen Amanda, Breana, Maya, and Riley sitting in the front row. Some boy behind Amanda, Lucas behind Breana, Zay behind Maya, and Farkle behind Riley. Then there was another row of four kids behind them.

"summer of twenty fifteen. What have you done on your summer break. Before we began, we have a new student. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well my name is Breana Davenport and I came from Seattle. Ananda over here is my cousin. There is not much to tell. Oh my summer I mostly stood home before a week ago when I moved here."

"Thank you, miss Davenport."

Farkle hearing Breana's last name thought he heard it before but can't remember where he heard it. Then Riley raised her hand. Mr. Matthews pointed to his daughter.

"Yes Riley."

"But daddy you know what we did during summer."

"Daddy?" Breana questioned "You must get a lot of A's."

"I don't play favorite when it comes to my students. Now lets get back to the board."

After everyone told what they did for the summer, the bell rang and the students started to get up and put their history book into their bag. The Gang with Breana and Andy stayed behind to chat a little bit before leaving.

"So what is your next class?" Riley asked.

Breana looked at her sheet and studied it before looking up.

"Science with Mrs. Walter."

"I have the same." Farkle said without looking at his sheet.

Breana and Farkle went off to their class and the others went their own way. As Breana and Farkle walked the halls Farkle knew where herd the name before.

"You don't happen to be related to Donald Davenport, the inventor of bionics?"

Breana thought about lying but then thought they will find out sooner or later.

"Yes I am, but I don't have any bionics. I don't know if I really want them to be honest."

"Yah I can understand that."

Farkle then just dropped the whole Davenport bionics thing. Science class went smoothly for Farkle and even Breana. He noticed that Breana was just as smart as his ex Isadora that happened to have the same class. Non of them said a word to each other since the break up. Breana noticed this by the way Farkle had been acting when Isadora was there. She did not know if she should ask. Going behind Farkle's back won't be any good. Since they became fast friends.

The next two classes was Math with Zay and art class with Maya and Riley. Maya loves having classes with her best friend Riley but art class. She just wants art class to be her thing for once. In Math class she got to know Zay better. She learned Zay knew Lucas since they where kids. Also Zay came to New York the next year after Lucas.

He knew how it felt to be the new kid in a new place. He was glad to be part of the group and knew its only a matter of time that Breana will be in the group. He also seen the way Lucas and her looking at each other. As they where doing math problems their teacher walked out. This gave Zay the chance to talk with Breana who was sitting at the desk next to his.

"I see you like my boy Lucas."

"He's nice guy. The first person that was when I came here. Then I meet you guys in Mr. Matthews class."

"I see the way Lucas looks at you. I have not seen that look since…well I'll let him tell you as its not my place to say."

"Really now. I just meet him and I did not think someone will like me that way."

"Yeah most girls like him so if you like him the same way, I suggest you better hurry and grab him before someone else dose."

Once the teacher came back Zay stopped talking and went back to work. In art class Breana could not wait to express her inner self. Her new friends had just came into the class.

"I love art." Riley said.

"Please don't paint another purple cat." Maya said.

"Purple cat?" Breana questioned.

"Riley here always paints a purple cat."

"I can't help it I like cats and the color purple."

"So you just take every class together?"

"Yes because that's what best friends do. Isn't that right, peaches?"

"That's right Riles. So no more purple cat ok."

"Don't worry Maya. I wont paint a purple cat today."

"Really?"

"Yah I will paint two."

Maya rolled her eyes as Breana laughed.

"So I see the way you look at Lucas." Maya said.

Maya seen the way Riley reacted and Maya just shook her head. Breana had a felling that Riley was dating Lucas.

"I see that Lucas and Riley use to date the way Riley acted just then."

"Its true they use to date but now Riley is dating Farkle. Isn't that right, Riley." Maya said.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think Lucas should be happy? You both agree to break up in the first place."

"Yeah your right. You can date Lucas if you want."

"Thanks." Breana said.

The teacher soon came in with some more paint as after the last three classes he ran out. He seen the smiling faces. He can't wait to find out what his students will come up with.

"Just to get to know you a little bit you have an open canvas. Paint whatever you want."

Riley smiled making Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. This just made Breana laugh.

* * *

We hoped you enjoy this chapter. Please let us know what you thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay for an update.

* * *

The bell rang and the three girls were off to the cafeteria. Maya and Riley showed Breana the way. As they were walking they where joined by Lucas. Lucas and Breana smiled at each other. Maya just smiled to herself seeing the way Breana reacted when they ran into Lucas. As for Riley she was in her own little world to notice. Once they walked into the cafeteria they saw Zay and Farkle was right behind.

The six looked for a table for them. Breana was hoping her cousin Andy had the same lunch but it was not meant to be. Breana hoped she had another class with her. After getting the food they wanted they looked for a table. It took awhile but they did end up finding a table. They had some small talk as Breana listened. Once in awhile she just looked at Lucas and smiled as he smiled back.

"So Breana. you're quiet today. I know you just got here and all but do you have anything you want to say?" Riley asked.

"No, not right now. I just want to study your kind as this will help with my mission to tell the others back home to my home planet." Briana said with a straight face but then started laughing.

The rest of them started to laugh as well. Lucas wanted to laugh more but decided not to. He wanted to get to know Breana even more and he had the perfect place to do it.

"Would you like to go out and have some ice cream or a smoothie?"

"Like a date? We just meet."

"No, not like a date. Everyday we go to this bakery that also has ice cream and smoothies."

"Really now."

"Yah my mommy owns it. She is also a great lawyer." Riley said.

Breana's eyes just widen. For someone that's a junior in high school she is acting childish of the use of mommy and then daddy earlier. She wondered if it was just that Riley was just pure innocents unlike herself. She wondered how the others would accept her with her past at all. She was more worried on how Lucas would react more so as she thinks he is the one.

Breana wondered if she could even trust them. Her guard was always up even when she knew she was in a safe place. She got hurt too many times. The people she thought she could trust was not there for her or the ones who betrayed her in the first place. Breana was really struggling with herself on what to do about the five new people she met. The only person she can ask was Andy to find more about them.

Luckily for her she had one other class with her. The class also happened to be a study hall. The two headed towards the back corner by the windows. Both of them were glad none of them had any homework. Breana just hoped they would be able to talk. Not like her old school when she had study hall. Mrs. Drac wanted nothing but silent and have the students only do their homework or read something that was educational.

As the girls sat down they did not see any signs of a teacher. Breana hoped there was none or at least a nice teacher. She soon smiled seeing Mr. Matthews walking in. Andy smiled too as Mr. Matthews was one of the best teachers she had. Even if his teaching methods was out there at times. They both had a feeling they would be able to talk to one another even if they have to be quiet about it.

"Hello for those who don't know me I am Mr. Matthews and I am one of the teachers doing this study hall. For the people that don't know there will be a different teacher every week or so. Each of us have different rules on how we run study hall. As I believe this time is meant for doing homework and to study for tests. However I also believe this is a free period for those who don't have any homework or tests to study for. For those people you can read or doodle. If you want to talk I suggest you sit on the other side of the room and talk quietly so it wont disturb the others who do have to do homework or study. If you have homework or have a test to study and don't want to that completely up to you. Just use your time wisely. If you need anything let me know. Oh, one more thing you can sign in at the library instead of coming here if you wish.

With that Mr. Matthews sat down and the class was soon divided. Mr. Matthews watched who went where before calling a roll call. After checking the list and putting it into the system he started to eat his lunch while Breana and Andy talked about the grope she got into as quietly as she can on hopes only Andy could hear.

"Andy you are the only one at this school I can truly trust right now."

"Well ovie. You are new here and the fact about the other thing. What do you want to know?"

"Do you trust the others like Farkle, Zay, Maya, Riley, and Lucas?"

"Oh yah they are the nicest people I meet. They have each others backs. Its like I'm in middle of a Disney TV show and I'm just an extra."

The girls just smiled and shook their heads wishing the world was like Disney, but it does not work that way. It gets real scary at times and just dealing with sex, drugs, alcohol, and death is hardly if ever mentioned in the world of a Disney channel show. They both knew it given what has happened so far with their life's. Breana just wish just for one day to live in the Disney world that somehow only Riley sees.

"So I don't have to watch my back with any of them?"

"Not one bit. Not even the whole school. I should know I looked into everyone and everything. If I seen any red flags you would been the first to know. I'm not saying this school is perfect. You still have you still deal with bullies, mean teachers, and bad food, but that's every school. So for once you will have a normal school life."

"You do know I'm not normal right." Breana smiled.

"Neither am I no one is. Being completely normal is not even normal. Anyways meant to say.

The girls start to laugh but quickly quiet themselves when Mr. Matthews looked at them.

After talking more about the gang the bell rang. Breana looked to see what she had next. Her eyes widen. The one class she use to enjoy but now hates. That class was gym. Showing off her body made her fell uncomfortable and ugly. However unlike the other girls that are going throw the something. Breana has something the other girls don't, scars all over her body. From small to long ones.

There was no easy way to explain them. She already used the car crash excuse. Even then the amount that she had there had to be more then just that. As she also had a few burns as well that did not fully heal yet. If she showed off her body not only it would show her weakness but that others think she was being abused in someway. When they would be half right but not fully understanding what truly has happened over the years. That some of the scars have been self inflicted.

She can't even believe it herself and she's living it. There was no getting out of changing. Making some kind of an excuse won't last forever even if she wished it would. As Breana walked the halls to get to the gym she was taking her time. Once there she at least saw one face she knew. That person happened to be Maya. She completely forgot that they where in the same class. She was too busy thinking about showing off her body.

Breana looked and did not see Riley or even boys. This was different from her old school and it did made sense to her that the boys and girls are separated as the teachers did not want the students to be distracted. Breana soon stood next to Maya and she soon realized that everyone was wearing their street cloths. Breana smiled to herself hoping they did not have to change even if it was only a one time thing.

"Oh hey Breana I completely forgot we have gym together."

"Me too, where is Riley? I thought she had every class with you."

"She has gym after us. I for one am glad. Since day one we had every class together. Its good to at least have one class without her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way."

"I bet she was disappointed."

"Yah she was she even tried to get her dad to change it."

Breana just shook her head. Breana was wondering dose everything have to be about Riley. As it sure feels that way. Maya for one just hopes that Cory is not able to do it. Then again Maya will have to deal with a cranky Riley for who knows how long. The two really did not know what to say to each other really. Mostly Maya would be talking to Riley at this point. As for Breana she was used to not talking.

The teacher soon came in as she looked at her students as to her they where clumps of clay that she could mold into shape. The teacher did not say a word instead she went to the equipment room and came back with a box. Breana had a feeling what's inside that box and just hope they are not going to be used today, but with her luck the chances are high. She would have no choice to show her battle scars.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this overdue chapter. Please let me know and what you think will happen next?


End file.
